Virion
Virion (ヴィオール, Viōru, translated Viaur in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Hiromichi Kogami.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara19.html In the English version, he's voiced by Dan Woren. Profile Virion is the former Duke of Rosanne, a fallen country in Valm. Virion is introduced and recruited in Chapter 1. When Sully enters the field, Virion appears and immediately tries to court her with little success. He joins the army and also explains to the Avatar how to use bow-using units properly. Two years after defeating Gangrel, Walhart, Conqueror of Valm, begins an invasion of the Continent Ylisse. Virion and one of his retainers, Cherche, leave Valm and heads east to Ylisse to seek aid from Chrom and Ferox. After the battle against Grima, Virion returns home where he is branded a coward and a traitor by the citizens of Rosanne. Through his hard work to restore his country and the assistance of his wife, if he has one, he regains the trust of his people. Virion's supports reveal a bit more into his mysterious nature. In his support with Panne, it is revealed that he fled Rosanne beacuse he believed otherwise the people would've died for him defending against Walhart. Frederick makes no secret of his suspicion of Virion, but Frederick thanks Virion later for an anonymous donation to Ylisse's war with Plegia and the Risen. His support with Libra has him accidentally mistaking him for a woman, which a lot of people tend to do. His failure to properly identify Libra's gender causes him to question the assertive confidence with which he approaches ladies. His support with Cherche reveals that she was once one of his retainers back in Valm, and that he took the downfall of his country with some degree of difficulty. Because of this, Cherche forces him to promise her that when times get tough, he will not give up or feel down because of it. His support with Sully reveals that he feels obligated to protect any woman in the line of battle, though she continues to reject his proposal of being her "knight", at least until he can prove himself in the heat of battle. Sully questions his definition of "heroism" and he firmly sticks to his values despite her criticisms—this fortitude coupled with his impressive martial victory ultimately wins her respect. He also seems to be resistant to hexes as Tharja attempts to hex him into doing her bidding, and although he follows her orders, it is later revealed that it had no effect on Virion, and he was obeying out of his own free will. In his support with the Avatar, he is a skilled tactician, easily beating the Avatar three times in a row. The Avatar asks him to be the new tactician, but he refuses, showing them how his strategy worked but at the cost of many of his soldiers. As he knows the Avatar prioritizes the safety of the army first, he puts his trust in them. In his support with Olivia, it is revealed that he is a very talented dancer with even Olivia herself (renowned for her skills) stating that he is better than her; although this could simply be Olivia's modesty at work. In his support with Miriel, Virion initially impresses her with his talent for fortune-telling. Her vigorous questioning soon uncovers his trickery, but Miriel remains curious and requests more demonstrations. Should they achieve an S-Rank support, Virion's ultimate prediction is that she will fall in love with a charming rogue... and Miriel plays right into his hands. Personality Virion is somewhat detached from the world. While he acts friendly, his words and actions leave his grace and refinement somewhat unclear. Although coming off as a coward, he can actually be quite noble at times, as is the case in a multitude of his supports. He is a shameless flirt—but one who becomes offended if someone suggests he has more lecherous intentions. Nevertheless, Virion spends a lot of time attempting to woo women and is willing to do anything for them. He spends more time at the mirror than anyone else in the army. His birthday is December 10. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Archer= |80% |55% |30% |70% |60% |40% |35% |30% |} |-|Sniper= |80% |55% |30% |70% |60% |40% |40% |30% |} |-|Bow Knight= |85% |60% |30% |65% |65% |40% |30% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers | 0 | 0 | +2 | +2 | -1 | -2 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Libra *Virion's Children Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Virion has the makings of the Gordin archetype stat wise. As such, his most notable trait is how quickly his skill grows; he has a 70% growth rate, which will let him cap that quickly and provide excellent critical sniping skills. His speed also grows very quickly as well, allowing him to double attack earlier than most units. However, true to his unit type, his defense growths are not very high, which can offset his fast-growing HP and make him a bit more fragile than expected. However, Virion can still function very well as a bow user, especially with the Killer Bow due to his terrifying skill. Virion performs well in his two promotions Sniper and Bow Knight. As a Sniper Virion can continue to shine as the main Archer of the game and can continue to use long-ranged bows. Regardless of which of the two Virion remains, Bowfaire provides an excellent strength boost to Virion's modest strength growth. Accuracy +20 also is a noteworthy skill to ensure that he hits his target, but this should not be too much of a problem given his Skill and Luck. As a Bow Knight, Virion gains a slightly better strength growth on top of the ability to use a close ranged weapon, Swords. Bowbreaker is Virion's go to skill in this class, allowing him to be an anti-bow unit—mostly, this is noteworthy for patching Virion's bow weakness if he reclasses to a Wyvern Lord. All in all, Virion is a great archer fit for any team. Reclassing Virion's two reclassing options are the Wyvern Rider and Mage class trees. Virion as a mage won't have an advantage over the 2 possible magic users when it comes to the magic stat, but can still serve as a decent magic user at best with a 50% magic growth after reclassing him; his only real advantage having more skill and speed than either of them. Few skills in the Mage skill tree are of use to Virion unless the player is attempting to convert him into a magical unit, though without a great deal of training or boosts from Spirit Dust he is unlikely to be particularly effective in such a role. Perhaps the most tempting option for Virion to spend some time in is the Dark Knight class, which can give him Lifetaker to help with his meager defenses, the only healing skill he has access to. Slow Burn, though largely a situational skill, can be of use in longer engagements, and can also be combined with the Wyvern Lord's Quick Burn skill to provide for a constant hit/dodge boost until after turn 15. In the Wyvern Rider line, Strength+2 can give a small, but useful boost to his offense; although, All Stats +2 from the DLC would be a better alternative, if it's available to you. As a Griffon Rider, Virion can acquire Lancebreaker, which helps alleviate his weakness to Beastkillers if he stays in the Bow Knight, Dark Knight or Griffon Rider classes. Deliverer can be made of use when paired up to move across the map quicker. The Swordbreaker skill from the Wyvern Lord class is not as useful to him as Lancebreaker, unless he wishes to remain in one of the axe-specializing classes like the Griffon Rider. Overall, Virion's best use is probably in the Bow Knight or Dark Knight classes, which take advantage of his access to Lancebreaker, Deliverer, and Tomefaire or Bowfaire for the greatest combination of mobility and offense. It's unfortunate that Virion lacks any damage-dealing skills like Luna or Astra, which hurts his offensive potential and makes him less attractive as a postgame Sniper, though he still serves very well in the role during the events of the main game, being the only unit with access to the class from his starting role. Quotes Event Tile *"What is this filthy thing? Ah well, I suppose I may as well give it a noble home." (Item) *"See how well I polished my equipment? The bards shall sing of Virion's legendary shine!" (exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"My, you positively glow today. Has my dashing entrance left you enraptured?" (happy) *"Come, friend. Tell me of your dreams." (dreams) *"You have a grace about you when you fight. What do you say to battling by my side?" (team up) *"I have always wondered how people like you fill their days." (free time) Replying - Normal *"Oh, it’s not that at all. I am simply having a good hair day." (happy) *"Why dream when you live the legendary life OTHERS dream of?" (dreams) *"Of course. Our every move shall be a saga in the making! The bards will swoon." (team up) *"I go around collecting herbs to make tea. A civilized thing to do, wouldn’t you say?" (free time) Asking - Married *"My love, don't you think you've been a bit reckless on the battlefield of late? I worry." (promise) *"You look more fetching than ever, my love. Flowers would wilt from jealousy." (compliment) *"Greetings, my beloved wife. You look more radiant than ever." (love) *"Good day, (name). What is that you're holding behind your back?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Thank you, my love. But do not fear for me. Epic heroes are so hard to strike down!" (promise) *"You agree, then? That I am handsome? I thought you fell in love with my humility!" (compliment) *"You put the bards to shame with your words. And that is why I love you so." (love) *"Ah! You noticed. 'Tis a deed to lands in Rosanne--a token of my love for you." (gift) Asking - Child *"You've grown nearly as skilled as I, (name). Shall we train together?" (train) *"Hello, (name). Is there anything your father might provide you?" (request) *"Are you all right, (name)? You seem to have lost a bit of your luster." (concern) *Tell me, my valiant child, what was it like in the future? How did you pass the days?(story) Replying - Child *"Anything for my own flesh and blood! But if you best me, let's keep that a family secret." (train) *"A scarf would be nice. Or matching scarves for the two of... Eh? Why are you glaring?" (request) *"I'm fine, I assure you. Perhaps you're staring at me too much? It does happen." (concern) *"I am so glad you asked! My history is a storied one, I assure you. *ahem* Once upon a time, in the land of Rosanne, the angels wept as a noble babe cried his... Huh? Wait, don't go!" (story) Level Up *"Please! Avert your envious gazes!" (6-7 stats up) *"Am I not a thing of beauty?" (4-5 stats up) *"This is the least of my most noble efforts." (2-3 stats up) *"Wh-what astonishing mediocrity..." (0-1 stat up) *"What majestic heights have I left to attain?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Before, I got looks... but now I AM the look." Armory *"Sell me true love, and I would pay any price." (buying) *"What?! Are we truly so impoverished?" (selling) *"...Improve on perfection? Pah. I dare you to try." (forging) Barracks Alone *"What is this boost of excellence I sense within my noble self? Even I am amazed!" (surge) *"I am truly and utterly bored. But at least I have the grace to admit it." (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Hello, Avatar. Care to join me for morning tea?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Care to join me for lunch?" (midday) *"Ah, Avatar. A fine evening for the finest of gentlemen!" (evening) *"Well met, Avatar. I was just preparing for a graceful night’s sleep." (night) *Happy birthday, Avatar. May it be truly epic." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Nice of you to join us, Avatar. What a divine morning this is!" (morning) *"Nice of you to join us, Avatar. This day reeks of glory." (midday) *"Nice of you to join us, Avatar. The stars are a sight to behold." (evening) *"Nice of you to join us, Avatar. But you should rest." (night) *Happy birthday, Avatar. May it be truly epic." (birthday) Roster A secretive noble from some land or another. While many would brand him a buffoon or a braggart, his boasts are often founded. He is swift to propose to anything female. The most prolonged primper. Born on December 10th. Help Description A grandiloquent noble with a love of tall tales and romance. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Who could stop us?" *"You're much safer with me." *"Follow my lead." *"We are picturesque." *"All hail me." *"I spy trouble." *"Just look at the brute!" *"What a pair we make." *"Oh, how we dance!" Dual Strike *"Such an easy target." *"Allow me!" *"Observe." *"Very well." *"If I may." Dual Guard *"Must I do everything?" *"So reckless!" Critical *"Die! With magnificence!" *"Adieu!" *"Shall I make you famous?" *"One for the bards!" Defeated Enemy *"Fancy that." *"I am legend!" *"'Twas a thing of beauty." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Your every move was poetry!" *"Remarkable!" Damaged By Enemy *"You fiend!" Defeated By Enemy *"It cannot be..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Virion - Archest Archer : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. He never battled these claims, but history shows he gave the rest of his life to the people. ; Virion and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Virion, above all else. ; Virion and Lissa : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But none of it fazed his wife, Lissa, who won the populace over with good old-fashioned charm. ; Virion and Sully : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But in time he was forgiven, largely thanks to the bold (and slightly terrifying) nature of his wife, Sully. ; Virion and Miriel : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Miriel's discoveries improved their quality of life, and they soon came to love him once more. ; Virion and Maribelle : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But his wife, Maribelle, treated the people fairly and equally, and in time, they learned to forgive him. ; Virion and Panne : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But his wife Panne's dedication did much to bring him back into good standing among his people. ; Virion and Cordelia : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labelled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Cordelia defended her husband vehemently and ultimately won him a second chance with his people. ; Virion and Nowi : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. Thankfully, his wife Nowi's flair for drama was entertaining enough to keep the mob's pitchforks at bay. ; Virion and Tharja : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But a few well-placed hexes from his wife, Tharja, eventually brought the populace to their senses. ; Virion and Olivia : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. Over time, however, Olivia's dancing managed to bring him back into the populace's favor. ; Virion and Cherche : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Cherche's smarts and kindness eventually brought her husband back into good standing. Non-Canon Appearances Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE A Mirage based on Virion appears in game as the mirage of Eleonora Yumizuru. An "Archer" Mirage and Eleonora's partner. He transforms into a bow to aid her in battle. However, his aristocratic attitude leads him to commonly butt heads with Eleonora, as well. Etymology Virion's name may have been derived from the Latin word viri, which can translate as man ''or ''hero. It is also another term for a virus particle. Another possible origin is Viaur, the name of a 168 kilometer long river from the south-western France on Avyeyron River, located in southern Massif Central and north of Millau. Trivia *Virion's official artwork depicts him with a Silver Bow. *Virion's map sprites as an Archer, Sniper, and Bow Knight have the unique animation of Virion tousling his hair. *Virion's outfit as an Archer, both in official art and character model, is unique. He wears a white ruffled shirt underneath the standard outfit. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Genei Ibun Roku characters